willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Over
Synopsis The game concludes with Georgia's resurrection and the others continuing their way through the game. Who will save Zac? Will Virtual Reality ever be stopped? Plot Georgia Bell wakes up and Conner Bennet sees her. Together they walk through the desert. Lisa Rock escapes from the creature, while Dorris Goldberg beats up the Cheshire Cat, remembering how she had stopped a robber single handedly. The Doctor lands in the game via the TARDIS, and Zac Pemberton and Kaylie Watson continue, meeting the Doctor in the sandstorm. Mr. Smith switches back on, and the Lizards disappear from the Attic and Maria's garden. Zac informs the Doctor that Georgia is dead, and the Doctor demands a meeting with Bulba. He appears, and tells the Doctor that Georgia is still alive. Zac sneaks off to finish the game on his own, and Chrissie Jackson faints in Alan's arms. Georgia and Conner make it to the sandstorm level, while Dorris and Lisa bump into each other. Conner and Kaylie hug, as do the Doctor and Georgia, before the team are surrounded by hungry Tigers. Bulba apologises and leaves the TARDIS crew to their fate. Bulba removes the Tigers from the game, saving everyone, and Dorris and Lisa team up. The Doctor is teleported to help Bulba, and Georgia, Conner and Kaylie are zapped to Zac to help him finish the game for good. The Doctor meets Harry again, while Georgia and the others experience teleportation. Zac confronts Georgia, Kaylie and Conner, and gets a few thigs of his mind, and Sarah Jane's gang enter the game. Conner, meanwhile, falls into one of the many game's traps. Conner escapes but he and Georgia stay behind. Something dangerous attracts their attention. The Doctor plans to send Dorris and Lisa home, and Zac and Kaylie are interrupted by a deadly fly. After Kaylie saves them, they reach Level 8. Meanwhile, Georgia and Conner are attacked by Robots after stray gamers. Zac and kaylie take seperate paths after the game delivers a harsh choice. The Doctor successfully sends Dorris and Lisa home, and Kaylie comes across Harry and the Doctor. The Doctor battles to save Georgia and Conner, and Zac at the same time, before Bulba reveals himself to be evil. The Doctor disables him, revealing he is just a Droid. The Robots are sent in the place of Zac, and Harry and the other captured humans, including Sarah Jane's team are sent home. Sarah Jane reflects with her team about the Doctor, and Maria decides she fancies Conner. Back home, Zac decides enough is enough and waves the Doctor, Georgia and Conner off, before walking home with Kaylie, into the sunset. Later on, in the TARDIS, inspired by their chat about the Vicar of Dibley, the Doctor tells Conner a joke: “You know we were talking about the Vicar of Dibley earlier?” the Doctor asked. “Yeah,” Conner said “are you gonna take me to visit it?” “No! It’s not real. I’ve decided to tell you a joke!” the Doctor grinned. “Go on then, do your worst,” Conner sighed. “Alright!” the Doctor grinned “here it is: Why do the Vargoine love the colour pink?” “I dunno, why do they love the colour pink?” Conner said. “Because their cheese is blue!” the Doctor laughed. “I don’t get it,” Conner said “what’s wrong with their cheese? Are you anti-blue cheese? Well, I think that’s very wrong, you shouldn’t discriminate against cheese.” “Seriously?” the Doctor said. “Yes this is a serious matter! Leave that cheese alone!” Conner said defiantly “After that awful anti-cheese joke, I’ll tell you a good one.” “Go on then,” the Doctor said. “Why do the Daleks eat apples?” Conner smiled. “I dunno…” the Doctor said. “Because an apple a day keeps the Doctor away!” Conner fell about laughing on the TARDIS sofa. The Doctor gives him a look to show the joke isn’t funny. Conner stops laughing. He stands up. The Doctor nods and Conner leaves the TARDIS console room, his head bowed. When he is alone, the Doctor bursts out laughing. “Daleks!… Apples!... Cheese!... Ha!” Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Harry Ladbrook *Sarah Jane Smith *Mr. Smith *Luke Smith *Clyde Langer *Maria Jackson *Alan Jackson *Chrissie Jackson *Dorris Goldberg *Lisa Rock *Jenny Johnson *Bulba *Robots Spidership References *The credits of Virtual Reality include 'sponsored by the Spidership' Category:Doctor Who Episodes